1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications and mobile terminals, hereinafter also referred to as personal trusted devices (PTD). More particularly, the present invention relates to mobile terminals capable of communication to the Internet or other networks to buy electronic tickets or products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finnish Patent Application FI104859B discloses a method for purchasing services or goods by establishing a telecommunication connection, via a network server of the seller. The buyer selects, confirms and/or pays for the selected goods and services or equivalent objects after which the server has verified the user, connection and credibility. Then the server confirms the transaction being successfully made and conveys to the purchaser a receipt of the successful transaction. The telecommunications terminal used is a portable unit, which is connected to a server, as a result of a successful transaction. A receipt including purchaser specific identification is conveyed to the portable telecommunication terminal and stored in the memory therein.